Mason and Riedmun Manufacturing
Founded originally in 475 K.C. by Armideus Mason and Jonathan Riedmun within the small town of Jansport within the Verthill Valley. Following the Scourging of Lordaeron and the fall of the valley, the business, headed by Danith Mason and Luke Riedmun, fled south to Stormwind and has only recently moved back into the Verthill Valley, following the reconquest of it by Lord Commander Lantos Swiftsong. History Established in 475 K.C. following the construction of the settlement Jansport within the Verthill Valley, the company was founded by Armideus Mason and Jonathan Riedmun after the two teamed up in an attempt to push for radical change within the way manufactured military goods are created. The two desired to streamline the production of military goods, including swords, cannons and other small arms that were beginning to show up around this time. Initially starting within a small workshop in Jansport with only around five other employees, most of them blacksmiths, the company grew steadily over the course of thirty five years and by 510 K.C. had come to dominate the manufacturing within the entire valley and within a few smaller duchies and some of the larger baronies nearby. The company continued to flourish and by 565 K.C. employed around 23,000 workers, becoming a huge operation that had workshops all across Lordaeron. The company, from it's economic dominance, came to produce a number of our goods including textiles and had some of the first textile mills in the continent. Trade Guilds Present Day By the time of the Third War the company was still manufacturing large stocks of weapons, but as the plague of undeath destroyed Lordaeron the company's main designers and many of their laborers fled south to the Kingdom of Azeroth, hoping to one day return back to Verthill. Following the fall of Lordaeron the company employed around two hundred fifty designers, and artisans and operated out a new building they purchased within the Dwarven District of Stormwind City. Products The Mason Design Mason 12-pounder Designed around 565 K.C under the watchful eye of the current chief designer, Ronald Mason, the cannon was designed to provide competition to recent advances by Gilnean and Kul Tiran Armament Manufacturers. The Mason Design proved to be a success and was used across land fortifications in the southern reachers of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, the cast iron cannon was different from others currently in use because a successful attempt was made to lessen the weight of the gun by trimming the thickness of the tube while retaining a strong breech. The cannon has also seen limited use by Reynolds Shipbuilding in recent years to arm their ships with the best cannons available. In particular the cannon has become common on the Crusader-class of ships, created by the company. The cannon is considered a 12-pounder cannon and is seen as being a heavy cannon. Mason 4-pounder The Mason 4-pounder is a light and mobile cannon that is easily moved by teams of soldiers. The gun was designed around the year 500 K.C., serving as the last design Armideus Mason designed before his death some years later. Riedmun Musket The Riedmun Musket is a series of breech loaded muskets with the first model designed around 580 K.C. It was a musket designed specifically for the militia of the Verthill Vale, though contracts for large stocks quickly sprung up from various other duchies and baronies. By the time of the Second War, a large order was placed by the Lordaeron military for vast stocks of the two main varients of the rifle, the model 580 K.C. and the model 583 K.C. The original model 580 K.C. has a length of 1.4m, while the model 583 K.C. is 1.52m's long and is more suited for longer ranged combat. Category:Businesses Category:Argent Bulwark Category:Mason and Riedmun Manufacturing Category:Verthill Valley Locations